


Fine Wine

by Tasbine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasbine/pseuds/Tasbine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya joins Roxy for a drink; It may be a little too much for her but, in the end, it's just enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mesitka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesitka/gifts).



Roxy allows herself just this one drink. She graciously accepts the second and begrudgingly downs the third. By the time the third glass empties, she comes to the startling conclusion that what was once her tolerance is now no more. 

She is tipsy. Slightly. 

She is going to have to let the fourth glass, and herself, down gently and hope everyone can come to see eye-to-eye and let the matter rest.

Introspection has never been her forté, unfortunately. Staring down at the table sitting before her, she sees not much to occupy her mind otherwise. In her search for distractions, her restless mind begins to gather its forces and gather bits of those old memories and hopes and wishes stored within, gathering them all into one big stockpile of _mess_ at the base of her skull. One by one, it takes handfuls out of the pile and flings them upward, letting the debris drift to the top of her head and then drift, slowly, back down. 

There are so many new wonders in her world now, things she’d been denied since birth, which she has craved, since birth. 

Dirk was the first to find them, back when they were still generations long gone, well out of their reach. The words with which they used to describe them had been left to their choice. “Mother” had been hers. 

She lifts the wine bottle and reads its label; learns its origins, its age. She sets the bottle down in front of her and rests her chin on the palm of her hand as she props her arm up on the table at her elbow. She looks down at all those pretty and fancy words, words, words, and sometimes rereads some of them. 

Her eyes follow the elegant curves of each of the letters. Her focus is entirely on the slim bottle, her view of what lies beyond distorted by the glass and the wine within. The color of the glass and the color of the wine pales, yellows the colors of the room wherever it covers them. The transportalizer is suddenly activated and blots of new colors then blemishes the sight: jade upon black with red resting below and near-white, above. And it all seems to glow. Roxy defers her attention to the new arrival but keeps her sight where it’s already at.

“You see this, Mary-Am,” Roxy says, “Joseph Drouhin, Saint-Véran.” 

Kanaya makes a nervous motion with her arms that finally draws Roxy’s attention solely onto her. She peers at Kanaya through the bottle and finishes, “It’s classy stuff.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kanaya says. She keeps her gaze away from Roxy’s, her head turned towards the right side of the room. “I didn’t know anyone would be in here.” 

Roxy lifts her head at that. “Why would that be a problem?” 

“I was thirsty,” she explains. 

“Oh.”

“Most of you seem to prefer it when I drink alone.” Kanaya wraps her arms around herself. 

“Except Rose?” Roxy squints her eyes at Kanaya. 

Here, Kanaya concedes, “Except Rose.”

“Well, I don’t know, it is kinda ick but I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” Roxy pours herself another glass of wine. “C’mon, you can drink with me.”

Kanaya seems unsure for a few moments and then finally steels herself and says, with the slight beginnings of a smile pulling at one corner of her mouth, “Alright, I’ll be right back with my refreshment.” 

Roxy gives her a little hum in return and lifts her glass for a sip. She tries her best not to show any disgust when Kanaya returns with the blood, although she can feel the bridge of her nose crinkling unwittingly at the sight and so slight smell. Kanaya bypasses the chair just to the right of Roxy for the chair to its right, pulling it out so she can take a seat. 

“Oh, no no no, you don’t have to do that.” Roxy stops her, causing her to look up at her confusedly. 

Roxy pats the back of the chair next to her. “C’mere. Sit with me.” 

Kanaya stands still, hunched, ready to sit. Roxy gives the chair another couple pats, beckoning her over. She stays still yet, until finally she caves and allows herself to be beckoned. She sits. 

They sit in silence, each tending to her own beverage, twisted in their seats so they can maintain some resemblance of distance while not quite so they’re turned away from the other. They drink. 

Kanaya eyes the bottle of wine from the side when Roxy pours herself yet another glass. “I suppose you like your drink.” 

“Mmmhmm.”

“It certainly smells… alcoholic,” she says. 

Roxy gives her another one of her squints and asks, “D’you want some?”

Kanaya looks at Roxy from the corners of her eyes. She holds a cup of green troll blood in between her hands. “I’m not sure how good it is for me to drink other forms of liquids. From what I can tell any other form of nourishment is entirely unnecessary and could prove inconvenient.”

Roxy snorts. “Booze isn’t any nourishment.”

“Still.” Kanaya shifts her legs about under the table and squirms slightly in her seat. Her hips raise to the left and then the right in quick successions. 

“What if the wine was mixed in with the blood?” Roxy asks. “When you guys drink from people - trolls - can’t there be times when they have a little juice in them? What does it do then?”

Kanaya looks startled. She says, “I’ve never drank from someone who was inebriated before, and I’ve never heard of a case where a rainbow drinker has.” Her favorite novels have failed her. 

“Hey, d’you want to drink _me_?” Roxy asks. “We can find out right now.” 

“That’s… a rather intimate suggestion,” she says.

“You drank from your other friends, you can drink from me,” Roxy tells her. Kanaya seems more shocked by this than anything else Roxy has said so far. Her eyes gradually drift down to the side of Roxy’s neck and she holds them there as she thinks on it. The blood there will be warm and fresh. And intoxicating. Roxy tilts her head to the other side to give her a better view and winks. She even says it out loud, “Wonk.”

“Well,” Kanaya raises one hand up to her chin, unsure. “If you are going to insist.”

It starts more awkwardly than their conversation started. The table is an obstacle. They had pushed their chairs back, but it isn’t enough to allow them much clearance. Kanaya has one knee propped on her chair and one leg stretching out under the table. She cradles Roxy’s cheek in one hand and leverages her weight away from the table with the other. Roxy breathes slow and even. Up close, with her face slowly leaning in towards Roxy’s neck, Kanaya hears each breath very clearly and once, a small burp. She gently grazes the skin’s surface with her fangs. 

“Ow.” Roxy flinches. 

“If that hurt, how are you to be expected to handle anything more?” Kanaya says. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Nah.” Roxy lets out a small puff of air into Kanaya’s hair. “Keep going. Don’t stop.”

Kanaya hesitates for just an instance, she has done this often enough to know that to break the skin she must be quick. The first scream is too loud. Roxy doesn’t want to draw anyone’s attention. For some reason, this feels too private for her to be comfortable with anyone seeing it. She tries her best to stifle the sounds and each successive yelp or groan or moan becomes quieter through her efforts. Her entire body shakes. Her entire being is rapidly draining itself into Kanaya’s mouth and down her throat. 

The pain lessens and before she is aware of it, the teeth have been removed from her neck and Kanaya has suddenly moved out of her chair and wandered away from the table. Roxy’s body goes slack. She hears water running from somewhere behind her. Roxy only starts to realize what is happening around her when Kanaya presses a drenched cloth against the wound. 

“I’m so sorry.” Kanaya is fretting over her is what she realizes. “And, oh, it’s all over your shirt too. I’m so sorry, I really should have had the foresight to make the proper preparations before -”

Kanaya suddenly stops. The pressure she is applying to the cloth is lessening so Roxy lifts her hand up to hold it for her. Kanaya moves her hand away and Roxy can’t see her, she doesn’t want to even think about turning her head, but she hears the sounds of feet shuffling coming from behind. Kanaya plops herself down in the chair next to Roxy.

“What’s wrong?” Roxy asks. 

Kanaya is silent for a minute and then a very tiny giggle emits itself from her mouth. She brings her hand up to her mouth in surprise, seems to ponder on this, and then suddenly very many giggles are coming forth. 

“Whoa, no.” Roxy comes to a conclusion she isn’t quite willing to accept. “That’s not how drunk happens. This is too quick. You’re faking it.”

“Why can’t I stop laughing?” Kanaya asks Roxy through her fits of laughter, with a definite slur now added to her speech. “Oh, no, I’m so drunk.”

“I didn’t drink that much,” Roxy says, with a pout. The laughter stops. Kanaya glances at the bottle of wine in way of an answer. “ _You_ didn’t drink that much.”

“Oh, no, I’m defi-“ The word stumbles and Kanaya tries again, “Certainly drunk right now. Very drunk. I think I process these things differently as a rainbow drinker, that was what I was talking about earlier. My body feels completely different from when I was alive. Besides the gaping hole, I mean. It would make sense, though, wouldn’t it? I died. Naturally, the body is going to have to function differently if some of its processes are going to keep functioning after death.” Kanaya might’ve had more to say on the subject but her monologue is interrupted when it abruptly degenerates into yet more laughter. “Sorry. For some reason, this is all too funny.” 

Then, in a quick motion, she is sitting up straight, her eyes opened wide. “Maybe we shouldn’t have done this.”

Roxy stares at her.

“What do you do when you are drunk?” Kanaya asks her in the most serious voice she can muster. “I’m not quite sure what to do with myself.”

“You’re dating my mother,” Roxy says.

“Rose doesn’t really drink that much.” Kanaya blinks, a sudden thought had popped into her mind. “And you’re her mother as well.” 

“No, maybe, nobody’s nobody’s mother,” Roxy muses, feeling morose. “Maybe we’re not the same people we were in different universes.”

“Yes, we are,” Kanaya says. “In different contexts, certainly, but we’re still the same.”

“It’s not the same at all.” Roxy sighs. “You look up to them. You spend your whole life trying your best to emulate them. They don’t look up to you.” 

“I see.” Kanaya starts to look morose too. “It’s just the same for me. I don’t think it’s possible for her to admire me.” 

“Awwww, Kanana, no, it’s probably not like that,” Roxy assures her. "I'm sure she had plenty to admire about other-you. And I'm sure there is a lot to admire about you-you."

Kanaya stays silent. She seems to be on the verge of tears now. Roxy wishes she’d never said anything that could’ve set this off. Kanaya's eyelids squeeze themselves shut and once again her hand is brought up to her mouth as she battles her emotions. 

“Aw, no, don’t be like that.” Roxy turns herself towards Kanaya and rests the cloth she had forgotten about on the table so she can reach her hand out to Kanaya as she uses the other one to balance herself on the chair. Kanaya starts to cry in earnest. Roxy isn’t quite sure what to do with the hand so she brings it down, just a little too quickly, onto Kanaya’s face. _Smack_.

“Shhh.” Roxy tries. _Smack_ , _smack_. 

Kanaya stops crying, enough to ask, “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know, making it better?” 

Kanaya grabs Roxy’s wrist and brings her hand down. Her face has taken on an almost ethereal quality as it has softened. And then she starts to talk. 

They talk. And as they keep talking, they bring the two chairs close together so they can hold on to each other and speak in hush tones that could almost pass for whispers.

Roxy eventually falls asleep and Kanaya holds her against herself, cradling her head so she can feel Roxy’s hair against her mouth. She doesn’t think of anything in particular and instead allows herself to revel in the calm.


End file.
